


Crows Don't Cook

by tkshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, formatting may be awkward, gonna edit this later, just domestic shit, starts off funny then there are Feelings, that was not a joke, this was written and published on a 3DS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkshoyo/pseuds/tkshoyo
Summary: Suga tries to surprise Tendou with a hot meal when he comes home, but it goes very, very poorly.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 3





	Crows Don't Cook

Among the rational you could find the majority of people. From mathematicians to gas station workers, most people had at least some form of common sense.

Sugawara Koushi was many things, but 'rational' was not one of them. This had always been an issue- as he grew up he landed himself in many easily avoidable situations because of it.

But now it was more prevalent than ever that Suga, truly, had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

It had started off well enough. Suga figured that maybe he could handle the cooking today. After all, spaghetti isn't really that hard of a recipe, and Tendou had been working and studying hard lately, and deserved a break. Suga could cook for once and absolutely awe his boyfriend with his amazing cooking skills.

He ignored the fact that his "cooking skills" were practically nothing and the most complicated thing he'd cooked without assistance was a microwaveable burrito.

It was a weekend, which mercifully meant no classes for Suga, and Tendou had left in the morning to work at the bakery a few blocks from campus, so he had the perfect opportunity to surprise Tendou when he returned a bit later in the evening.

With high hopes, Suga began to cook.

Suga should have anticipated it would go poorly when he had to Google "How to boil water."

Somehow, he had managed to not only spill tomato sauce all over the stove, but on the surrounding counters, the wall, the floor and the ceiling. The ceiling- Suga almost cried. There was less sauce in the pan than on the surrounding surfaces.

As for the noodles themselves, they had also gone poorly. It'd overboiled more times than Suga would like to admit, and ended up losing so much water due to it that there was barely any left to cook the sad noodles.

Oh, and Suga had, by some feat, also managed to burn some of the spaghetti by flinging it out whenever he tried stirring.

He didn't know how that happened either.

Suga was trying to think of any way he could possibly salvage this mess when he heard the door to the apartment swing open and Tendou's trademark greeting rang through the hall.

Suga froze. Shit, should he run? Try hiding it? How would he even go about doing that?

Too lost to think of anything in time, he stayed perfectly still as Tendou walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Su-gaaa whaaat happened here." Tendou looked towards the stove, eyes wide.

"Uh," Suga began, feeling suddenly even worse. "I wanted to cook for you."

Tendou blinked. Suga continued.

"J-just, because you've been working so hard lately and I felt like I should do something to help you, y'know, b-because I haven't done anything to help you lately and you probably are so stressed with study and work and cooking so I thought-" Suga cut himself off when he realized he'd been rambling. "I'm s-so sorry."

Tendou had stepped around the counter and wrapped his arms around Suga in an embrace. Suga hugged back, holding in the urge to sob.

"You don't need to apologize," Tendou said softly. "We'll clean it up."

Suga wiped a tear from his face. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Tendou exclaimed, sounding shocked at the very notion.

When Suga didn't reply, Tendou continued. "I'm just glad you don't have to go to the ER for burns. It's not a huge deal there's a mess. Honest."

Suga looked up at Tendou. Tendou kissed Suga lightly on the cheek. "C'mon, we can order some shitty takeout and eat that instead while we clean."

Suga gave a small smile. "That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> my hands hurt from writing this.  
> so if you read the tags- yes, this was written and published on a 3DS. context for that is that my phone and laptop are not in my possession rn, but my 3DS is. honestly i really wanted to see if writing on a 3DS would work and, ta-da, it did!!  
> i'd say check out my twitter, but i forget the url, and twitter doesn't work on the 3DS. it's linked under my other fics though.  
> see ya!!


End file.
